


These Moments

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Kisses Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: No matter how many years he had spent training himself into the practice, Sam could admit that he wasn’t a morning person by nature and he couldn’t exactly say that he liked the before-sunrise wakeups.  It was a necessity dictated by professional practicality rather than a preference.  Years of 4am alarms and rigid routines had made it an ingrained habit that, despite the temptation, he couldn’t quite bring himself to break.  That wasn’t to say that he enjoyed it though.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Kisses Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885117
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little ball of fluffiness! Enjoy :D
> 
> Written for Kisses Bingo square G5: Bicep Kiss | **Hugs from Behind**

No matter how many years he had spent training himself into the practice, Sam could admit that he wasn’t a morning person by nature and he couldn’t exactly say that he liked the before-sunrise wakeups. It was a necessity dictated by professional practicality rather than a preference. Years of 4am alarms and rigid routines had made it an ingrained habit that, despite the temptation, he couldn’t quite bring himself to break. That wasn’t to say that he _enjoyed_ it.

Granted, he supposed that there were some benefits to pushing himself to get out of the warm comfort of his bed before the sun crept over the horizon, even on the mornings when he wanted nothing more than to turn over and go back to sleep. Things that made up the loss of sleep. 

Sunrises, cheesy and cliche as maybe it sounded, were high on the list. Cheesy or not, Sam had seen some downright gorgeous sunrises that couldn’t go anywhere _but_ the top of the list.

The heady cocktail of chemicals and the pleasant ache in his muscles that followed his morning workout. The extra time to indulge in a hot shower afterwards. Both helped to smooth over whatever grouchiness the early hour might have caused.

And then there was this, he realized as he looked over his shoulder at the only relatively recently familiar, sleepy shuffling sound behind him. It had been endearingly amusing, and admittedly a little gratifying, to learn that he wasn’t the only reluctant morning person in this relationship. 

Steve didn’t hesitate to shuffle up behind where Sam stood at the kitchen counter, waiting impatiently for the coffee to finish brewing. His arms coiled slow and heavy around Sam’s waist and he nuzzled his face, still coarse with stubble that he hadn’t yet gotten around to shaving, into the curve of Sam’s neck with sleepy affection. The earliness of the hour didn’t affect the nearly overwhelming warmth and fondness that Sam felt wash over him. Rather, the sense of still feeling half-fuzzy with sleep seemed more inclined to allow him to soak into the warmth.

Before the sunrises, before the exertion-induced surge of brain chemicals, even before the first pot of coffee managed to fully brew, there were sleepy moments like this. Moments that Sam knew he was very quickly becoming addicted to, if he wasn’t already. 

Sam relaxed automatically into the hold, letting his weight rest back against Steve’s chest as Steve’s arms tightened. He ran his hands down Steve’s forearms until he could lace their fingers together, letting his head tip to the side to rest against Steve’s. Gradually, the sleepy nuzzling was replaced by soft kisses trailing along the line of Sam’s shoulder with a quiet ‘good morning’ murmured against his skin.

“Mornin’,” Sam returned, ignoring the fact that the coffee had already finished brewing. 

It was still early. They could indulge, stretch the moment a little longer. The coffee could wait, it wasn’t going anywhere. It would still be there in a few minutes and the rest of the day, the inevitable demands for their time and attention would interrupt the peace before long. What good was being up so damn early if they couldn’t take just a few short moments before responsibilities crept in to just _be._

For now, the rest of the world could just wait its turn.

“Coffee’s ready,” Steve pointed out quietly but making no move to release Sam or step back. Sam made a small sound of agreement and shrugged half-heartedly, unwilling to move just yet if Steve wasn’t going to push the matter. Which, unsurprisingly, he seemed to be in no bigger hurry than Sam was. Instead, they lingered, standing in the middle of the low-lit kitchen and wrapped comfortably together. 

Sam was convinced that the only better way to have started the morning was to still be in bed, tangled, warm, and comfortable having not started it at all. 

After several--far too short, in Sam’s opinion, no matter what the clock might say--moments, Steve heaved a reluctant sigh and tightened his arms around Sam once more, squeezing their laced fingers before releasing his hold. He withdrew his arms slowly, hands dragging across Sam’s stomach as though trying to keep touching until the last possible moment, just far enough to rest his hands on Sam’s waist. His hands tightened bracingly to steady Sam’s balance as he eased forward and was no longer leaning back against Steve’s chest. 

Steve dipped his head to press another, more firm and less sleepy, kiss on Sam’s shoulder and then another just below his ear. “Love you,” Steve said soft and warm against that same patch of skin before he gave Sam’s waist an affectionate squeeze and stepped away. 

Sam might have thought that the moment ended when Steve’s hands left him. That the day had broken through and that time to just be had come to an end. Might have, had his coffee mug not been accompanied by a slow, sweet kiss or if Steve didn’t seem so reluctant to move any further away than he had to. As it was, they both lingered in each other’s space. Drinking their first cup leaning against one another and back against the counter while the early morning sweetness with its sleep-fuzzy touches and soft affection cocooned them.

The world didn’t break through even as they went on their morning run. It left them to their uninterrupted peace when they returned and through breakfast and preparing for the day. Steve’s phone stayed silent and the demands and responsibilities didn’t come knocking even as Sam found himself tugged playfully in for a kiss that was more thorough and stretched longer than initially intended. 

A glance at the clock told Sam that the day had officially started and if he didn’t move soon he would be late. As they parted ways at the door, Sam knew that all that extra time that early mornings was meant to give them still wasn’t nearly enough.


End file.
